ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Mobile Games
This lists the ideas for Nintendo mobile games. Super Mario Bros.: Mind the Slap A pseudo-"virtual pet" game featuring Mario, who you can interact with by making use of the mobile phone's features from basic actions like tapping him to shaking the phone around to throw him around. You basically have to traumatize him as much as possible, either from abusing him or scaring him using items, as the game's purpose is basically just a catharsis factor. Donkey Kong Country: Beached Buddy A simple arcade game where the main objective is to launch Dixie Kong from one island to another. Like Angry Birds, you launch Dixie using an oversized slingshot. Since the destination is far away, Dixie has equipped herself with a Rocketbarrel Pack, which can be activated by holding your finger on the game screen. Unfortunately, it has limited fuel, so it shouldn't be used too much. Other than that, you can also gain help by bouncing on birds. However, there are also obstacles on her way. The Legend of Zelda: Rupee Riches A 2D side-scroling "endless runner"-type of game featuring Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, Tingle, Ghirahim and Zant, with Zelda being your starter character as the others need to be unlocked. The plot of the game involves mysterious beings taking away many rupees, but some are spilled on their way to escape, and it's up to you to pick those spilled rupees up. The controls are simple as you simply tap the screen to make the character jump. On your way, not only you encounter rupees, you also encounter obstacles and power-ups. The rupees you picked up are then used to unlock various stuff in the game. If you're lazy, there's a special shop that can trade your real money with rupees, so you can unlock stuff faster. Metroid Prime Hunters Vs. An online FPS game featuring playable characters from the original Metroid Prime Hunters, plus some new additions. You start out with only Spire and Samus, but you can unlock others by either progressing through the main campaign and beating bosses (the regular characters: Sylux, Trace, Dark Samus, Kanden) or by paying using a special currency (the premium characters: Noxus, Weavel, Ridley). Each character has his/her/its own special ability that can either double your gold gain, increases health recovery power, etc. This game takes advantage of the gyroscope, as you have to move your phone to get a better aim at your opponent (both battling characters are always moving). The controls consist of tapping and holding the "attack" button on the right side of the screen to charge your attack as well as zooming in to your opponent for better accuracy, after that you may release the button to unleash your attack. Certain parts of the environment can also be hit to reveal gold, which is mainly used to upgrade your character. Every time you upgrade a part of your character, you have to wait, but you can speed up by using special currency. Of course, there's a special shop where you can buy such special currency by using real money or trade your gold with the special currency or vice versa. F-Zero: Lost Lane A Subway Surfers-esque game where you play as Captain Falcon as he runs through the titular lane. As explained in the comic cutscenes, Falcon happened to discover the Lost Lane, a mysterious-looking path with mystical features. During the game, the path is filled with obstacles as well as pick-ups. Certain pick-ups fill up a special meter, which if fully filled will summon his Blue Falcon, allowing him to ride it. The environment also changes to a devastated city, where other "racers" are present, but you can crash into them to take them out. This effect wears off once the meter is emptied. Category:Games